1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to Social Networking Service (hereinafter referred to as ‘SNS’) and, more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for changing the application range of a function provided by an application for SNS so that a social network can be formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the functions of mobile terminals such as a notebook, a mobile phone, and a smart phone, and fixed type electronic devices such as TV and a PC are diversified, the terminal is being implemented into a multimedia player equipped with complex functions such as taking a photograph or capturing a moving image, playing music or a moving image file, playing a game, and receiving broadcasts.
Recently, many users are using SNS using not only the mobile terminals, but also smart TV. In current SNS environments, however, other uses blocked or avoided by a user may be recommended to the user by friends. Furthermore, in current SNS environments, writings or replies written by the user may be open to the other users.